Development of Low-Cost CZT grown by Modified Vertical Bridgman Technique is proposed for use in making hybrid arrays for high-resolution X-and gamma-ray imaging cameras, and making for diagnosis of heart disease, detection of tumors, genetics, bone scans, fluoroscopy, and cognitive neuroscience. Preliminary results are shown to exhibit excellent crystalline quality, high electron resistively and mobility-lifetime products for both electrons and holes have been obtained and selected at random from ingots at SNL (l-4). Pixilated arrays fabricated at Technion (5) exhibit excellent spectral performance. High-resolution photo peaks are observed without any pulse processing or compensation techniques. Spectrometers, operated at 400V, and realized on 20x20x5mm3 substrate, exhibit 3 percent resolution for l22keV photons with excellent peak-to valley ratio, excellent counting efficiency and low leakage current. We propose to future study, optimize and develop CZT growth technique. We believe that this development will provide larger size wafers (40x40x5 mm3) and higher yield of CZT single crystals with lower cost, and will represent a significant advance towards the economic feasibility of high-resolution room-temperature gamma cameras for nuclear medicine. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed large-size CZT crystals produced by the MVB technique are needed for production of room-temperature high-resolution solid-state imaging cameras. The proposed technique is expected to provide better energy resolution and a low-cost alternative to the current growth technique, and if successful, it will enable a broad range of medical applications. This development will also open new opportunities for use of the technology for environmental monitoring, baggage scanning and national security applications.